The ways life can change
by Nekton
Summary: Imagine if Izaya changed from a manipulative jerk to a shy person who doesn't say much but few words like "okay" "maybe" only from an injury to the head Shizuo has deal with this new Izaya and protect him from many dangers and things blah blah blah I DON'T OWN THE ANIME. (Story now up for adoption) (DISCONTINUED sorry)
1. Chapter 1

_Ugh it hurts my head my body hurts why?what happened to me?where am I? WHO AM I?_

These questions began to sink in as his red eyes opened looking around he saw a white room 'I'm in a hospital' looking for any wounds he found some bandages on his right knee, left shoulder, torso, and on his head which made him worry "Izaya you're awake good I was starting to get worried," a doctor said as he walked in "um..who are you?," the raven haired male asked the doctor seemed surprised at first then began to laugh "come on Izaya you can't be serious" "..." "You're joking right?" "..." "aw man this is bad now we'll never find out what happened to you, OK first off your name is Izaya mine is Shinra," Shinra said Izaya understood. Shinra soon left the room to do something Izaya learned a few things he's twenty three years old and he is friends with Shinra eating the sandwich Shinra left him he began to wonder what his life was before his amnesia then he heard the door open to see not only Shinra but a man who seemed pretty angry "IIIIIZZZZZAAAAAAYYYYYAAA KUUUUUN."

Shinra tried to calm Shizuo down "Shizuo stop Izaya doesn't know you remember he has amnesia that's why I called you here to take care of him," he said Shizuo stopped he looked at the raven who was about to cry "oh hey, Izaya don't cry he wasn't going to hurt you he just had a bad day" "HELL YEAH I HAD A BAD DAY I HAVE BEEN WONDERING WHERE HELL YOU WERE FLEA" Shizuo's yelling scared Izaya he didn't know what he did wrong or why this scary person was so mad at him hiding under the blankets he shook in fear Shizuo realized his mistake and sighed "listen Izaya I'm not going to hurt you.. I see you're already damaged enough so I guess I should probably say sorry," he said blushing Izaya peeked from the covers "okay" it was small but loud enough for Shizuo to hear.

The day was really strange first he got a call to come to Shinra's for something important now he's leaving with the important thing Izaya he was wearing a red light jacket with fox ears since his original was torn apart by someone or something walking down the street irritated Shizuo some eyes stared at him the flea had his hood on his head so it was hard to recognize him from far away unless you get up to his face. The two men finally reached the apartment Shizuo turned to see Izaya yawn and rub his eyes like a child "I guess you're still a bit drowsy from the medicine Shinra gave you come inside I'll let you sleep in my bed alright," he said Izaya nodded "okay." Izaya took off his jacket and shoes he laid the bed as Shizuo tucked him "you comfortable?," Shizuo asked Izaya nodded "I'll be here when you wake up OK" Izaya began to close his eyes and in a soft voice he said,"okay" it was only loud enough for Shizuo to hear as the blonde closed the door a little thought popped into his head 'WTF JUST HAPPENED?'

Izaya began to silently cry in his sleep he dreamed about being dragged into a river bloody and bruises were on him "why are you doing this?," he asked the shadow figure just muttered the words "you know too much" and Izaya thrown off the cliff into the water he snapped his red eyes open and gasping for air Shizuo was right there petting his head "Izaya it's alright" the brunette began to cry silently into the blonde man's chest "Izaya it's okay it's okay shh shh the bad thing isn't going to get you I'll make sure of that alright," he said hugging the poor man "okay" the muttered of those words made Shizuo feel satisfied. That night Izaya slept peacefully next to Shizuo who stared at him with worried eyes the night moved on and a sound of an alarm clock woke the blonde who smashed it into pieces and threw it on a pile of destroyed clocks "note to self buy a new alarm clock and time for work" he got off the bed and began shaking Izaya awake "Izaya want breakfast I'm going to work soon so this is one of the rare times I'll cook you food in the mornings alright" "okay."


	2. Chapter 2

Izaya ate his breakfast in complete silence without out even looking at Shizuo the blonde remembered that Shinra had left some medicine to help Izaya with headache problems as if on cue the brunette began moaning and put a hand to his head "Izaya here's some medicine Shinra left to help with the pain in your head," he said he went to get the medicine he read the note left for him " _Izaya can take the medicine only after he eats it works for twenty four hours so only give it to him a few times when his head is really hurting oh yeah he might be sleepy that's one of the side effects the other is he will not like the taste force him to drink it if you have to"_ Shizuo sighed and prepared himself for a struggle "Izaya here take this it will make you feel better I promise," he said holding the spoon filled with red liquid out Izaya took a big bite then as quikly as possible Shizuo placed his hand over his mouth "swallow it Izaya" " mm mmm" "swallow IT" "mmmm" "SWALLOW" with one big gulp Izaya swallowed the liquid he made a unpleasant face "bbbllllleeeeeeaaaah" "don't be a pussy it was just medicine" Izaya pouted and turned away Shizuo looked at the clock "time for me to go" he began walk towards the door when a hand reached out for him and grabbed his sleeve "Izaya don't worry I'll just be gone for few hours when I come back I'll make you something delicious alright," he said Izaya nodded and with a small voice he said "okay" loud enough for Shizuo to hear.

Izaya began to feel sleepy after Shizuo left he went to sleep on the couch and the world around him turned into black _Izaya was walking near a place where they're was stuff that looked like bombs 'don't the military and terrorist use bombs,' he thought then he felt a hand grab him "you info broker you wouldn't be telling people about this right because we all now this is *cough* illegal activity right?," the shadow said "well, you're going to hurt my humans so why shouldn't I care," he said the man only chucked a knife into his knee Izaya hissed in pain "let's not risk any chances"_ Izaya woke up in confusion he didn't know what to think but ignored he felt very weird in his belly he ran to the bathroom and did his business then he heard the door open once he was done he walked out of the restroom thinking it was Shizuo but he didn't see a blonde man it was a man in a mask Izaya tried to run but another masked man grabbed him holding the brunette down "L-LET ME GO HELP SHI-" Izaya was covered by a white cloth the world around him began to fade darkness welcomed him with open arms.

Shizuo was having a strange feeling like something was wrong it was like a sixth sense his phone rang he answered but it was something he never even wanted to here "hello" "hello Shizuo Hewejima" "who is this?" "Shizuo wouldn't you like to know you made me homeless, lose my girl, and I don't have a great job so I took the liberty of making someone you care about suffer for what you've done" "wait, WHO ARE TALKING ABOUT?" "Shizuo please help me-ACK" "so do you get the picture?" "I will kill you if you lay one finger on him I swear-" *beep beep beep* Shizuo yelled in anger that bastard hanged up on him "what's wrong Shizuo?," Tom asked "a friend of mine was abducted he needs my help" "I will let the boss know." Izaya cried he didn't like the pain of being kicked and punched "hmm I think he'll make good money if we sell him don't give too many bruises he seems to be hurt enough has bandages..then again that was Shizuo's apartment we got him from," the leader said giving his men a signal the crooks held Izaya's arms and legs down "wha-what are you doing?," he asked "seeing if you're edible" "edible?" Izaya didn't understand but his answer was given when his pants was pulled down he began screaming and struggling to get free he didn't want to know what would happen next "shut him up" a piece of duck tape was placed on his mouth he felt his underwear being pulled off two fingers were touching his crotch the feeling made Izaya shivers down his body "just as I thought a virgin and better these guys are worth a lot" Izaya began to cry he wanted Shizuo he wanted his friend a whine of a horse answered his prayers.

Shizuo rammed into the building wall he saw that Celty had taken care of the men Izaya was curled up in a ball crying the blonde petted his hair Izaya it's alright you're safe now."


	3. Specials 1

**Omake**

Hello I am Shizuo right now I'm in the principal's office with my 8 year old son Izaya

Princepal: WHAT KIND OF PARENT DO YOU DO YOUR SON WITH WHAT KIND OF A CHILD KNOWS HOW TO GAMBLE WHEN THEY ARE STILL IN SECOND GRADE?

Shizuo: I am sorry I feel so terrible I am sorry...IZAYA APOLOGY NOW

Izaya: no, go back to the land where you came from monster

Shizuo: APOLOGIZE NOW *spanks Izaya*

Izaya: WAAAA DADDY IS A DEMON

this kid this flea my son

Izaya: daddy I want ice cream

Shizuo: alright...Izaya where is the ice cream?

Izaya: oh yeah I use for revenge

A knock on the door got my attention it was my neighbor Shinra

Shinra: SHIZUO LOOK AT MY CAT CELTY

Shizuo: uh what's that gooey stuff on her?

Shinra: Ice cream what else?

I look Izaya who was trying not to laugh

Shizuo: Izaya why did you do that

Izaya: for fun and pay back for scratching me

Shizuo: *spanks Izaya* APOLOGIZE NOW

Izaya:NEVER IT WAS IN THE NAME OF REVENGE

I hate this I tried talking to my wife Kanra but she wasn't any help

Kanra: Shizuo it's not unusual every child goes through this stage in life he'll get over it

Shizuo: whatever you say sweet heart

after a while though

Izaya: hey, daddy want to play baseball?

Shizuo: um..if you hit the neighbor's cat again for fun I'll kill you

Izaya: *drops bat* uh..never mind then

I think he is either getting over it or I'm getting used to it.


	4. Chapter 3

Shizuo

It was two days after the incident Izaya and I seemed to have forgotten about that well Izaya did anyway today we went to the park hardly anyone goes there it's almost always empty unless something special was going to happen when we got there I sat on a bench while Izaya was playing in the sandbox. I was watching him make a sand castle or sand pyramid he reminds me of a child and I was like the father or elder brother making sure he was alright a strange car pulled up next to the parking lot a couple of men in black came out walking towards the flea like a fox he sped toward me and hid behind me.

A man in grey walked towards us I stand up to make sure they weren't going to do anything while Izaya stayed behind me "Izaya I haven't seen you for a while," the man said, I realized he was Shiki, "um..you're Shiki right?," I asked "in the flesh, aren't you Shizuo Hewejima and isn't Izaya-" "let me explain the situation" Shiki seemed shocked and at disbelief at what I said he then made his neutral serious face again "I see *sigh* it's going to be hard losing my top informant Shizuo when he at least remembers his job tell me I can't afford to lose something so valuable" and with that he left I sighed and looked at Izaya who was poking one of the men in the cheek his face was blank but I could tell he was enjoying it "stop it Izaya we're going home."

Walking home was quite easy until two similar voices were heard "SHIZUO" "SHIZUO-SAN" it was them Mairu and Kururi the twins _crap_ I grabbed and ran those two gave chase Izaya, who was over my shoulder, hit me in the back lightly as if saying 'they're catching up run faster' I ran but I stopped some cars passed by and the light was still red "CHANGE YOU STUPID LIGHT" people who heard me ran a grey van stopped next to me "Shizuo need help," Erika asked I nodded and went in placing Izaya on one of the seats I sat next to him "wow, I knew this day would come SHIZAYA I KNEW IT I TOLD YOU AND TOLD YOU BUT YOU DIDN'T BELIEVE ME NOW I HAVE PROOF,"Erika shouts making Izaya shoot away from her. "Shizuo I hope you have a good explanation for this," Kadota said I sighed there was no escape from the looks on their faces I knew they would have a hard time accepting the fact "so you're taking care of Izaya until he gets his memories back," Saburo asked I nod it seems like the secret will be discovered if the otaku freaks start talking about this in public "if any of you start speaking of this in public I'll kill you."

We got home I took my shoes of Izaya began watching tv he had his eyes on the show he was watching I found it annoying with that catchy song " _KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE~"_ or something like that I walk into my room to take a nap then _CRASH_ I got up to see what was going on the glass vase Kasuka had given me was shattered on the floor Izaya looked at me "IZAYA WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT VASE WAS A GIFT," I yelled Izaya's eyes began to water tear streaming down his face made me feel guilty "sorry I didn't know" he began sobbing loudly like some kid in a adult man's body I feel bad for him. I hug Izaya who cried in my chest "I'm sorry it was an accident Shizu...Shizu...chan?" I wanted to smack the flea into the wall he REMEMBERS something my nickname the one that annoys me "sister?," he asked I shake my head I didn't have a sister Izaya began to calm down and breathe normally.

Izaya ate some sushi I had left over it seems like his appetite has gotten bigger I knew he ate fatty tuna but how did he stay so damn skinny? I look at the clock 1:23 pm maybe I should take him to his place to trigger some memories "Izaya let's go to your place maybe it might help," I say he looks at me with stuffed cheeks (it was so cute like a little kid) "okay," he said and walked out the door wiping his mouth I suppose I should take my nap at his apartment. We made it to shinjuku and near his place without being noticed I never actually been inside his home when I opened the door our eyes lit up it was huge and very beautiful "about time you came back I thought you were dead," a woman said as she walked towards us Izaya began to back away "scary" I sighed "you're Izaya's secretary aren't you?," I asked "yeah so what I didn't get paid for awhile" "um the reason is-" "he has amnesia" "what wait, how did you-" "I didn't" "oh" the woman left and Izaya explores the rest of the apartment then raids the fridge "RRRRRAAAAIIIDD" gosh he is such a child.


	5. Special 2

Shizuo: I am totally going to kill Shinra

 **NEKO DRRR**

Izaya: Shizu-chan we're cats this is so weird!

Shizuo: DEMON CAT

Izaya: **SHUT UP HOW COULD YOU CALLED ME A DEMON YOU MONSTER**

Shizuo: a cat with golden fur and brown eyes look normal a cat with red eyes = devil cat honestly even the readers might say a cat with red eyes and black fur is the devil its self.

Izaya: **SHUT UP AND STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL**

Shinra: stop you guys

Izaya: wasn't this your fault to began with?

Shinra: ah, sorry and by the way Celty is behind you

a black panther walks around them

Izaya: HEY THATS UNFAIR HOW COME SHE IS A PANTHER?

Shizuo: HEY AUTHOR WHY IS SHE SO COOL BUT WE ARENT?

Me: BECAUSE THE READERS THINK YOU GUY ARE CUTE AS CATS RIGHT READERS... **AGREE WITH ME DAMN IT**

 **Shizuo: HEY READERS Do You THINK the author was being unfair or not?**

 **Izaya: STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL**

 **Shizuo and I: NEVER WE BREAK WHEN WE WANT TO**


End file.
